It has become common for merchants to utilize an electronic forum that provides users with the ability to view and/or purchase items using an electronic catalog of items. As an example, users may view information related to an item in an electronic catalog by submitting a search string for the item via a search engine. The search string may typically include search terms that describe the item that the user is looking for. Oftentimes, it is not easy for users to choose search terms that accurately represent their information needs. As a result, users may tend to narrow or broaden their searches during a search session in order to obtain more accurate search results.